<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Catch a Dream by ragingenby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715097">To Catch a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingenby/pseuds/ragingenby'>ragingenby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingenby/pseuds/ragingenby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off a prompt on tckpublishing.org)</p><p>Jay is a quiet and shy person, tending not to go out much and don't have many friends. Instead, they spend their time running a small online business with their husband, Kai, and writing books in their spare time and publishing them online. However, when one of their books becomes famous practically overnight, their quiet life becomes full of human interaction (ew) and having to be outside constantly. Jay will have to decide whether they want to continue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Catch a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly to practice my writing, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. If you have any critiques, please share them with me. I'm always trying to improve my skills.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay enjoyed their life; it was simple and quiet. Every day, they'd check their email to see if they had any new orders for their products, mostly miniature versions of everyday objects (which there were, more often than not). Then Jay would spend their day preparing and sending his husband, Kai, to ship out their products, as well as slowly working on their various books. Occasionally, when Jay thought the book was decent enough, they'd publish them online. As expected, the books never got noticed much. However, those who did notice, praised the books highly. Even though their works had a small following, Jay was happy. As long as people enjoyed what they wrote, they were satisfied. As the day came to a close, Jay decided to finish up their final draft of their newest book, "The Owl in the Mist". </p><p>Settling down at their desk, Jay pulled out their laptop and began to work. A couple edits here, a few extra words there; nothing too major. After a few hours, Jay read through the book a few times, nodding in satisfaction.<em> Definitely one of my better works,</em> they thought as they saved the file. <em>I'll publish it tonight and take in any critiques made.</em> With slight hesitation, the uploaded the file and published it. "Well. No going back now, I guess." Jay sighed, shutting down their computer and putting it away. With that, they stood and prepared for bed.</p><p>The next morning, Jay opened up their email as usual, and was bombarded with messages from different news stations and companies. "Whoa, okay. What’s going on?" Jay mused as they sifted through the emails and came to those for orders. "Before I investigate, I'd better get these filled and shipped out." They decided, marking down what was needed and beginning to prepare the packages to be shipped out. As they were finishing up, their phone began to ring. Jay glanced over, letting out a deep sigh.<em> Who the hell would possibly be calling me?</em> They flipped it over and noticed it was their husband, Kai. After letting it ring for a bit, they reluctantly answered. "Hello?" </p><p>"Jay, Jay," Kai yelled, startling them. "You're newest book! It's literally famous! No joke!" Jay chuckled, amused.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. So, what is it you really wanted to tell me?" Kai gasped dramatically.</p><p>"I'm serious! You think I'm lying?!" Jay paused for a moment, remembering the emails from this morning.</p><p>"...Maybe?" </p><p>"JAY! Okay, okay, listen. Just check any major news outlet. Do it. Right now."</p><p>"Fine, fine, relax." Jay mumbled, typing up the name of their book into their phone. Immediately, quite a few news articles came up, raving about how a new book was a sensation that skyrocketed in popularity overnight. Jay stared, slack-jawed, unable to process what they were reading. "I can't believe it..." Jay mumbled. Kai practically cackled.</p><p>"I fricking told you, you little shit." Jay rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jay replied. "But I don't want attention. This could prove to be a problem." </p><p>"Jay, listen to me." Kai said, suddenly serious. "This is a big break for you, I think you should take the opportunity." </p><p>"I do this as a hobby, Kai. I'm not striving to be some best-selling author or anything." Kai sighed.</p><p>"Even so, Jay, ride the wave while it's there. I'll be rooting for you the whole time. That's what I'm here for; to support you."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I think you should do it. But, if you really don't want to, that's okay." Kai interrupted. Jay stifled another sigh.</p><p>"All right...I'll do it." Jay grumbled.</p><p>"If you're sure, I'll be home in about an hour, so I'll help you set up some interviews and stuff."</p><p>"Wait, what-" Jay began, but Kai hung up. "Oh, good grief. This doesn't bode well. Not well at all."</p><p> </p><p>~                                      ~                                     ~</p><p> </p><p>Within a few days, Kai set up multiple phone interviews for Jay, despite Jay's protests, and Jay's popularity is sky-rocketing. "Goddamn it, Kai," Jay complained as the pair sat down for lunch at a small diner. "This is ridiculous. Getting recognized in public is something I don't want for myself." Kai laughed.</p><p>"Oh, relax. I'm your self-pledged secretary now. I'll handle it." Not even a minute later, a young woman with dark, shoulder-length hair cautiously approached the pair. </p><p>"Um, sorry to bother you two, but are you the author Jay?" She asked in a small voice. Jay turned their gaze on Kai for a moment, glaring halfheartedly. </p><p>"Y-yeah, uh, that'd be me." Jay replied, trying hard to keep their voice steady. She smiled, happiness clear on her face. </p><p>"It's an honor to meet you. Uh, and this is your boyfriend?" Jay tensed up, immediately looking over at Kai with a worried look. Kai hesitated for a moment, looking just as worried as Jay, before nodding slightly. </p><p>"Well, no. He's my, uh, husband." Jay replied nervously. The woman's eyes widened.</p><p>"Really? Wowzers, he sure is lucky." Jay was taken aback by that response. Before he could say anything though, the woman thanked Jay for their time and left. As she did, Jay stared exasperatedly at Kai, who was smiling sheepishly. </p><p>"Why do I put up with you?" Jay sighed playfully. Kai laughed, tipping his head to the side. </p><p>"'Cause you love me." Jay chuckled, smiling as well.</p><p>"Yeah. I do." </p><p>~                                       ~                                         ~</p><p> </p><p>About a week later, orders for Jay's products were coming in faster than they could ever have anticipated. "Jesus, how the hell am I going to keep up with this." Jay muttered, placing another package into the 'to be shipped' pile. Kai peeked his head out of the kitchen. </p><p>"I can help you, y'know." He offered. Jay shook their head.</p><p>"No, no, I'll handle it." Jay said, getting up to stretch. Jay headed over to their laptop, and opened their email, before their eyes widened. "Uh, Kai?" Jay called. Kai came over and looked over Jay's shoulder. </p><p>"Oh, whoa," Kai murmured. "'Mina's Late Night Show' wants you to come in for an interview. Do you wanna?" Jay didn't reply right away, instead choosing to fiddle with their hands.</p><p>"I...don't know." They replied eventually. Kai smiled slightly and kissed their forehead. </p><p>"It's all right. Do whatever you think you want to do. It isn't necessary, y'know." Jay nodded, thinking for a moment on how to reply to the email. Eventually, they settled on doing the interview, but only if Kai could come as well.</p><p>"Are you okay with that?" Jay asked, cursor hovering over the send button.</p><p>"Of course, but only if you are." Kai said. Jay swallowed hard before sending the email.</p><p>"No going back now, I guess." </p><p> </p><p>~                                        ~                                        ~</p><p> </p><p>By the week's end, Jay and Kai made their way to the studio. They were to meet with Mina this morning and have the interview in the evening. As they made their way to her office, Jay paused for a moment. "Is this really a good idea?" </p><p>"Well-" Before Kai could reply, the door swung open and Mina appeared. </p><p>"Hello, hello, hello!" She exclaimed, immediately grabbing Jay's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jay. Ah, and your secretary. Kai, right?" She said, shaking his hand as well. "Well, come in, come in. I'd love to get to know you both a bit better." She motioned for the pair to step inside. Jay nervously stepped inside, followed closely by Kai, and they sat in two armchairs just across from Mina's chair. She settled down in hers and tipped her head to the side with mild curiosity. "Do tell me; how do you feel about the sudden fame?" Jay was taken aback by the blunt question, but tried their best to answer.</p><p>"Um, well, it'll certainly take some getting used to." Jay said, somewhat awkwardly. Mina let out a laugh.</p><p>"You'd better get used to it, though. From what I can tell, your book's popularity won't be dying down any time soon." Mina replied easily. Jay smiled nervously, although they were silently regretting all their life choices. "But, I'm impressed, truly. How did you ever manage to write such invigorating stories? And you do so as only a hobby? Incredible." Jay laughed nervously.</p><p>"Ah, I don't know, really. I've just always been writing, and eventually developed my skills to how they are now." Jay replied. Mina nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>"I do hope I'll get to see more of your works in the future, I thoroughly enjoyed "The Owl in the Mist". With such a simplistic title and cover, I didn't expect it to be so intriguing. It really caused me to think."</p><p>"I'm glad. That's all I wanted the book to do." </p><p>The day dragged by, making Jay more and more nervous. "What if I mess up? I'll be on live television. I'll never be able to live it down." Jay thought aloud, face in their hands. Kai gently ruffled their hair. </p><p>"It'll be all right, I'm certain. I'll be with you the whole time." Kai murmured. Jay nodded absently, leaning against Kai.</p><p>"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Jay sighed just as someone was calling for them to come on stage. </p><p>Jay felt the air around them growing warm as the pair settled down in a love-seat just across from Mina's colorful armchair. A large camera was pointed at them, and a studio audience watched in silence. Jay swallowed hard as Mina looked over at them. "Now, give a warm welcome to Jay and Kai!" She exclaimed. The audience burst into yells of support and excitement. "So, tell me boys. How are we feeling?"</p><p>"Ah, it's good to be here." Jay replied, keeping their voice light and suppressing the urge to correct her. "I'm grateful you invited me onto your show tonight." Mina chuckled.</p><p>"But of course." She waved her hand dismissively. "Do tell me, what gave you the inspiration for "The Owl in the Mist"? Why did you choose such a simple, yet straightforward title?" Jay thought about it for a moment before replying.</p><p>"Honestly, I began writing it because I had never seen a book like mine written before. I decided if no one else would, I'd do it. As for the title, I honestly didn't come up with it. It was Kai. He told me that such a complex and deep story with a simple title would be interesting. I liked that idea and just went with it." Jay answered. Mina stared at Jay, impressed by their response. </p><p>"I see..." She mused. "I will say, you should get it physically published. I'd love to get a copy signed by you." Jay was taken aback.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oh, of course! I believe this book will be one that people will remember for years to come." </p><p>With that, the interview came to a close. Jay clung to Kai as the pair walked out. "I nearly passed out." Jay breathed, trembling. Kai pulled them closer.</p><p>"You did well, Kai. I'm so proud of you." Kai murmured. Jay huffed, mildly embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, hush."</p><p> </p><p>~                               ~                                 ~</p><p> </p><p>Back at home, Jay and Kai were discussing how they were going to deal with this newfound fame.</p><p>"Jay, eventually people are going to find out about us being together. They might not be so happy about that." Kai said, spinning a pen between his fingers. Jay nodded.</p><p>"I know, but I don't mind. I couldn't stand pretending not to love you for a short period of time, so it'd just be best to get it out of the way." Jay murmured. Kai laughed softly, pulling Jay close and giving them a quick, chaste kiss. </p><p>"You're too sweet, you know that?" Jay shrugged, just happy to be with Kai for the time being. </p><p>"We might as well make a statement about it before things get out of hand." Jay mumbled into Kai's shirt. Kai looked down at them.</p><p>"Are you sure? There's no taking back something like that."</p><p>"Yeah. It's okay. I don't mind." Jay replied, finally looking up at Kai. Kai ruffled Jay's already messy hair, smiling softly.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>~                              ~                              ~</p><p> </p><p>When Jay finally made a statement about their relationship with Kai, and who they were as a person, Jay was taken by surprise at the overwhelming support that they received. Most everyone was completely okay-hell, even happy- with the fact that Jay wasn't just another stereotypical author. Sure, there were a few people who disliked that fact, but all of the support for them completely overshadowed those naysayers. Jay was laying on the couch, pressed against Kai who was lightly dozing.</p><p>"Kai?"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I think that, maybe, I could get used to this. I kinda like it actually." Jay confessed. Kai laughed, glancing over at them. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. I kinda enjoy interacting with people who enjoy my work, even though I feel like I don't put much effort into it." Jay said. Kai smiled.</p><p>"That 's good, because I think they enjoy your works too much to let you disappear back into obscurity." This time, Jay laughed.</p><p>"But, I'm okay with this lifestyle, so long as I have your support." </p><p>"You always will, Jay."</p><p>"As long as you're with me, I'll be okay." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>fin</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>